February 14th
by The Akuma's Sakura Violin
Summary: It's February 14th at Ouran! What happens on this day? You'll just have to read and find out! Please R&R, I suck at summaries.


Title: February 14th

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club

Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin

Rating: K

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the wait and I KNOW I should be updating Letter's Of Love but since Valentine's Day is coming up, and I had this spare time, I decided to write a Valentine's Day fic instead. This fic was originally _supposed_ to be a challenge pairing for me, (Hani x Haru) but I think I ended up chucking some Kyo x Haru and Mori-Haru (As in, sibling-like) in there as well... whoops!

Dedicated to JellyfishNelly for being awesome and being so nice about my writing =3 Love you!

Here we go! Where we are going, I do not know, but when I get there, I'm sure you'll know! (Woot! That just came out of nowhere!)

Disclaimer: If I made Ouran, that would mean I could draw manga really well. Since I suck at that, I obviously don't own it.

~February 14th~

The sound practically crushed Haruhi the moment she stepped inside the school grounds, (Her being the only student who actually _walked_ to school) and she sighed as she was enveloped by the crowd of waiting girls. She sighed softly and muttered to herself 'Ara ara...' She knew today was going to drain her, but she didn't expect to be ambushed from the first step into school! Why was it expected? Today was February 14th. Valentines Day.

Haruhi snapped out of her pondering to realize that she was surrounded by a group of girls, shoving ornately wrapped boxes at her, squealing and giggling and talking and shouting and... ughh, she had a headache already.

She flashed a smile at the teaming crowd, somehow silencing the annoyingly loud group.

"Ano..." she began, "I'm really honored that all of you are giving me so many chocolates, and I would like to thank you all personally, so if you could all please, just hold on to the chocolates for now, and then give them to me later, at club time, I'll be able to do so, so please wait until then." The crowd muttered sadly but they all nodded their heads, accepting that what he (This IS what _they_ think remember) said made sense. Sensing the drop in mood, Haruhi smiled brightly again, "Ah, but I really would like to thank all of you, arigatou," she bowed, "And I hope to see you at club!" At this the crowd erupted into a mass of clapping, squealing, happy girls, and they began to disperse as quickly as they had come. Soon, there were only a few students in the front yard. Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief, before beginning the walk to the clubroom. Today was going to be a long day...

~February 14th~

With a sigh of relief, Haruhi reached the door to the third music room. She opened it to be greeted by a flying Tamaki, who she side-stepped with a practiced motion, before walking past the now-in-a-statue-like-state Tamaki to greet the other members of the club.

"Ohiyo!" She called out to them. Almost instantly, she was glomped by the Hittachiin twins.

"Ha-ru-hi~!" They chimed, "Where's our Valentine's day chocolates?" They held their hands out expectantly towards her.

Out of nowhere, Tamaki popped up, and pointed at the twins, laughing his head off, "Ha! As if my precious daughter would make Valentine's day chocolates for _you_ two? Don't make me laugh!" He then subsided into laughing as hard as he could.

Haruhi just sighed, before digging her hand into her bag.

"Here," She plopped two parcels, wrapped with clear cellophane and little patterns on them, tied with an orange bow, into the twins eagerly awaiting hands.

"Look look Hikaru! My wrapping has little _white _cat faces on it!" Kaoru eagerly showed his twin.

"I see! And mine has little _black _cat faces on them!" Hikaru replied excitedly.

Tamaki proceeded to become a living sand statue.

Ignoring Tamaki, as they usual do, the twins turned to Haruhi and asked in sync, "What type of chocolate are they?"

"Well..." Haruhi said thoughtfully, "Kaoru's chocolates have toffee in them, and Hikaru's chocolates have a caramel center," She nodded to no one in particular.

"My favourite!!!" The twins yelled, before proceeding to crush Haruhi in a twin-hug. "Thanks Haruhi~!" They shouted before rushing over to taunt Tamaki with their 'Super-special-love-love-hand-made-chocolates-hand-made-by-Haruhi-their-precious-sister'.

"So..." Kyoya, appearing out of nowhere, as per usual, notebook in hand, writing who-knows-what as he glanced at her over his glasses, "You made chocolates for the twins? May I ask why?" His glasses glinted in the light.

"What do you mean 'why'?" She looked up at him curiously, his face remained in it's usual stoic manner.

"It's valentine's day! Why _wouldn't _I give them chocolate?" Kyoya didn't reply.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Haruhi clapped her hands before rummaging through her bag, yet again.

"Here." She held out a pouch of chocolates wrapped in green cellophane and decorated with a golden mint leaf design. It was tied with a shiny gold ribbon.

"Happy Valentines Day sempai!" she smiled up at her now stunned senior.

"...Sempai?" she asked after a few moments.

"Ah," Kyoya snapped out of his stunned state.

"Arigatou," he accepted the chocolates, "It's very kind of you," he smiled down at her, making it Haruhi's turn to be shocked. Kyoya, _smiling?!?!?_

Kyoya sniffed at the top of the parcel (as elegantly as he does) and looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"How did you know mint was my favourite?"

"Because whenever we ate dessert together, you'd always have something with mint in it." Haruhi returned from her stunned state to smile at Kyoya.

"Oh, I see." He slid his glasses up with a single finger, returning to his normal composure, before turning to walk to his desk.

"Oh and Haruhi," he glanced over his shoulder, "Happy Valentine's Day," a hint of a smile played at his lips, but Haruhi couldn't be sure because the next moment he had turned away and was walking up to his desk.

Haruhi didn't have time to deliberate the meaning of his words as she was glomped by an over-zealous Tamaki, "Oh my precious daughter! You have chocolates for me too don't you?!?!"

Haruhi sighed, "Yes..." but she was cut of by the squeals of delight by the person hugging.

"My daughter made me chocolates!!!" He yelled.

Haruhi managed to struggle her way out of Tamaki's hold, she then chucked a parcel wrapped in yellow cellophane with a silver crown design on it, tied with silver string at Tamaki, before hiding behind the tall that was Mori.

All she heard was the squeals of, "White chocolate! My favourite!" and what sounded like Tamaki doing a a happy dance.

"Ah," the 'tall' she was hiding behind turned around slightly to face her with a mildly quizzical expression that most people wouldn't have noticed, but Haruhi being Haruhi, did.

She just silently pointed at the hyperactive dancing-blond in front of them. He glanced to where she was pointing and muttered a soft "Ah," of understanding, before turning and walking towards the table where Hani sat. Haruhi followed and sat between them at the table with three chairs.

"Oh! Haru-chan! What brings you here?" The ever bubbly Hani said, smiling brightly at her.

Haruhi smiled back. "I just wanted to give you two these, Happy Valentine's Day!" She handed Hani and Mori the two last chocolate bags. Hani's was wrapped in light pink cellophane, and decorated with bright pink bunnies. It was tied with a silky white ribbon. Hani gasped with delight as he happily turned it around in his hands. Haruhi smiled before turning towards Mori to see what his reaction would be.

The senior was turning the rich-blue-cellophane wrapped chocolates slowly in his hands, it's pattern was that of little, chibi white kendo swords. It was also tied with a silky white ribbon.

"Do you like it?" Haruhi asked quietly, a habit she'd formed whenever she talked to Mori.

"Ah," Was all he said, before raising his free hand and ruffling her hair, smiling softly at her as he did. Haruhi looked up at Mori from beneath his hand and smiled brightly back up at him. No words needing to be said. Mori never was one for words.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Hani chanted, tugging on Haruhi's sleeve as he did, "What type of chocolate are they?" He asked, wide eyed and excited. Haruhi smiled at the boy's eagerness as Mori moved his hand back to the table where his other hand lay holding the chocolates.

"Yours has a strawberry center, and Mori's is dark chocolate with a white chocolate center," she replied.

Mori "Ah,"'d to show his appreciation while Hani leaned over and hugged Haruhi tightly, before whispering in her ear in his soft, serious voice, "Thank you Haru-chan, Happy Valentines Day,"

~The End~

A/N: Woo! I finished it! And published it in time! I feel so proud! =3 Anyway, Happy Valentines everyone! I know this is like a day early but I wanted to make sure I got it up in time! Better early than later! I wasn't sure if I'd be able to post this ON the 14th so I figured, hey! Since I finished it now, might as well post it now! Anyway, Have a great Valentine's Day everyone! Special thanks to JellyfishNelly for her support! And I can't wait to hear from you all!

This is the authoress, signing off, Night all!

~The Akuma's Sakura Violin~


End file.
